


Dirty Laundry

by Chickenlessbonewing



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bootfucking?, Bottom Frank Iero, Butt Plugs, Choking, Closet Sex, Couch Cuddles, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dom Gerard Way, Fondling, Frank jacks off wearing one of Gerards jackets, Frank masturbates in front of a mirror, Franks dick gets stepped on kinda, Groping, Hair-pulling, I have no plan for this I'm making it up as I go along., Lace Panties, Lap Sex, Lap-sitting, Light Masochism, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Gerard Way, Overstimulation, Panties, Pining Frank Iero, Pining Gerard Way, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sick Frank Iero, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, but only light choking, frank in gerards lap, hair petting, light humiliation kink, sucking dick, sweat kink? Is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlessbonewing/pseuds/Chickenlessbonewing
Summary: Frank knew it was a bad idea, he was just to desperate to care, and Gerard had left his dirty clothes where Frank could get his dirty hands all over them.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

He knew it was a bad Idea, he was just to desperate to care, he'd seen an opportunity and he'd taken it.  
The guys were out at some karaoke thing and weren't due to be back for a while, Frank had stayed back on the bus using the excuse of an "upset stomach" (that was one way to put it), and Gerard had left his dirty clothes where Frank could get his dirty hands all over them.

There Frank was in his bunk, heart pounding, clutching what he'd hastily grabbed, which turned out to be a t-shirt and a pair of underwear.  
He took a shaky breath to steady himself, he WAS going to do this.  
He pressed his face into the bundle and inhaled deeply, he knew it was gross, that didn't stop his cock from instantly responding. His head filled with images of Gerard on stage, drenched in sweat that Frank ached to taste.

He was pathetic, hard and aching just from smelling some dirty laundry, what would Gerard think if he were to walk in and see Frank like this? What would he do?  
Gerard wasn't a violent person, but every now and then he was a little rougher with Frank, and Frank loved it. Would Gerard punish Frank?  
The sudden thought of Gerard wrapping his hands around Frank's throat made him dizzy, he was so hard it hurt, and he hadn't even touched himself yet.  
He thought of Gerard seeing him like this, practically begging for anything Gerard wanted as long as he touched him.

Frank imagined Gerard watching him as he trailed one hand down over the bulge in his pants, bucking up against the small amount of friction against his aching cock, it wasn't enough, he needed more.  
He quickly undid his pants and shoved them off along with his underwear, then pulled his shirt off too. He settled back and grabbed Gerard's underwear, wrapping it around his cock as he began to slowly stroke himself.

He bit back a moan as the reality of what he was doing hit him. This was gross, this was wrong, but God, at this point he couldn't stop if he tried.  
He thought about when Gerard had kissed him, how he'd roughly grabbed his hair and all but slammed their lips together, he imagined Gerard holding him down and kissing him till his lips were swollen and abused, he imagined Gerard pinning his wrists above his head and making him rut against Gerard' s leg for any kind of friction, making Frank desperate for it, making him beg.

Frank grabbed Gerard's t-shirt and shoved it in his mouth like a makeshift gag, he was definitely being too loud. He kept slowly stroking himself with Gerard' s underwear, the material slightly rough on his sensitive cock, dragging in a way that made his toes curl. He knew he'd be a bit sore later, but the thought of every sore twinge reminding him of what he'd done, especially if he was near Gerard, turned him on even more.

Frank shoved two fingers in his mouth with his gag, coating them in his spit, he pulled his legs up, spreading his thighs a bit, still slowly stroking his cock. He reached down with his spit covered fingers and shoved both in his ass, whimpering at the resulting burn.  
He fingered himself with the same slowness he stroked himself with, feeling the right side of raw. He practically screamed when his fingers brushed his prostate, biting down on his spit soaked gag, moaning at the stale taste of Gerards sweat salty on his tounge. He was close, god he was close. One last thought of Gerard seeing him, seeing how wrecked Frank was, was all it took to send him over the edge, screaming as loud as his gag allowed before going completely boneless.

He lay like that for a while, blissed out and satisfied, before grabbing the now even dirtier clothes and opening the curtain of his bunk to shove them to the bottom of Gerards laundry pile.  
He then pulled his own clothes back on and did his best to arrange himself to look like the kind of person who wouldn't use his friends clothes to get off, grabbing a book and pretending to read until the guys got back.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, waking up to the sounds of the guys returning to the bus, laughing and trying poorly to shush each other in the living area.  
He heard the door to the bunks open slowly and quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. 

"Frankie?" A voice, Gerard, whispered. Frank didn't, couldn't, respond. He heard the curtain to his bunk slowly open, Gerard must be checking on him, he did claim he wasn't feeling well.  
He made a Herculean effort to not react when he felt Gerard gently run his fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his face and tucking some of it behind his ear. He heard Gerard sigh and felt him press a kiss to his forehead, then when Frank didn't react, he felt Gerard softly kiss his cheek. He felt Gerard stroke his hair a bit more before he moved away to whisper a "goodnight Frankie" before leaving.

Frank was completely screwed.


	2. Frank gets punished, but not in the way he'd like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started with some fluff because I can.

This was divine punishment, Frank just knew it, god was punishing him for all his dirty sins.  
Not that it would actually accomplish anything, Frank was far to stubborn to change his ways at this point, though he really didn't appreciate waking up far to hot with a throat so sore he could hardly talk, and his body feeling like he'd gotten the shit kicked out of him.  
This was not the sort of pain he could have fun with.

The guys were kind enough to mostly leave him be, poking their heads in every now and then to check on him, but mostly leaving him to sleep, when he could.  
Eventually when he could no longer ignore his need to take a piss, he forced himself up and towards the bathroom.

When he stumbled through the living room he noticed the guys had gone out again, except Gerard who was sitting on the couch sketching.  
He seemed to be really into it, his eyes intent and his nose scrunched in a way that Frank wasn't in the state of mind to cope with at the moment. Frank did his best to pass by unnoticed so as not to disturb Gerard, and mostly succeeded until his return trip to the bunks after relieving himself, where he tripped over something and fell flat on his face. Shit.

He heard Gerard yelp in surprise and before he could pick himself up Gerard was lifting him like he weighed nothing (Frank chose not to think to hard on that) and sitting him on the couch.  
Gerard was slightly panicked, asking if he was ok and checking him over as if a fall like that could actually do any damage. The next thing he knew Gerards hand was gently lifting his chin so their eyes were meeting, checking his pupils, Frank realized.  
Then Gerards hands were in his hair, gently running over his scalp in a way that had Frank's eyes slipping shut, checking for swelling, Frank reminded himself as Gerard removed his hands from Frank's hair.  
Then Gerard was gripping Frank's shoulders.

"Frank. Frank look at me."

Frank opened his eyes and was meet with Gerard's face just a few inches from his own, his tone was as serious as his face.  
Gerard pressed the back of his hand to Frank's forehead, and his frown grew deeper.

"Let's get you back to bed Frankie." He stood to help Frank up, but Frank shook his head.  
"Can I sit with you out here? I was having trouble sleeping and I'm sick of the view in my bunk."

Gerard's face softened and he sighed, moving to sit next to him close enough that Frank could lean against him, which Frank was silently grateful for.  
Gerard picked up his pencil and resumed sketching, Frank rest his head against Gerards shoulder and watched him work, feeling far more relaxed than he had all day, and he was out before he knew it

When he woke up again his face was resting on something that was the perfect amount of soft and firm, and there were careful fingers in his hair, stroking softly, lulling him back to sleep before he could process any more.

When he did finally wake up, he was hard, and his head was in Gerards lap.  
Gerard's hand was in his hair, but it was still, and Frank could hear him snoring softly.  
He briefly panicked, he needed to get up and hide in his bunk so he could take care of his... problem..., but he didn't want to wake Gerard and be seen like this, no matter how his dick twitched at the thought.

Eventually he decided to just go for it, cautiously lifting Gerards hand from his hair, and slowly getting up. He was halfway to the bunks when he glanced over to the couch and saw Gerard very much awake now, and staring at him. Or, more accurately, staring at his very obvious erection. Fuck.  
Gerard's eyes snapped up to his face and Frank saw his cheeks turn red, definitely not helping his situation. Without a word, Frank resumed walking to the bunks and quickly hid in his.

"Um," he heard Gerard call awkwardly from the living room, "you seem like you'd like some alone time so, uh, I'm going out for a bit. Um, have fun." Then he heard Gerard open and close the tour bus door.

Frank was both embarrassed and turned on beyond belief. He slowly poked his head out of his bunk and listened, when he was sure he really was alone, he looked around the bunk area, spotting one of Gerards jackets and a pair of Gerards boots. That'll do it.  
He grabbed them and retreated behind his curtain, striping down to his underwear and putting on Gerards jacket, shivering at the feel of the material against his bare skin.

He began palmming himself through his underwear, grabbing at some of the jacket and bringing it to his face to inhale deeply. He imagined Gerard walking in on him, Gerard seeing him like this, practically naked except for the jacket, Gerard's jacket. He bit back a moan and imagined Gerard looking at him the way he had before, the slow spread of a blush rising to his face. He then imagined Gerard's cute blushing expression turning a bit darker.

"Is that my jacket?"  
Frank didn't answer, continuing to touch himself. He Imagined Gerard coming over to loom over him, and when he didn't respond he imagined Gerard roughly grabbing his wrist, looking at him with fire in his eyes.  
"Get up. On your knees." Gerards tone didn't leave room for argument.

Frank imagined himself climbing out of his bunk and rearranged himself so he was kneeling in his bunk. He looked up and pictured Gerard looking down at him, a displeased curl in his lips. He grabbed one of Gerards boots and pressed it to his chest, imagining it was Gerard wearing the boot and stepping on his chest, forcing him back until he was pinned to his bunk, his legs still bent under him.

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours, Frankie. I'll have to punish you. "  
Frank moaned and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He slowly slid the boot on his chest down, pressing it over his stomach and holding it just over his straining erection.

"Beg me for it." Gerard commanded.  
Frank whined, bucking his hips but not getting nearly enough friction. 

"I said beg."  
Frank dropped his hips back down with another more frustrated whine.  
"Please," his voice cracked, "Please please please."  
"Please what?"  
"Please step on me. I need it, you gotta, fuck. Come on." Frank begged, panting at this point, his voice sounding desperate.

"Good boy." Gerard cooed, finally being his boot down against Frank's dick. Frank bucked against the boot, feeling his dick slide against the hard sole through his underwear, he added a bit more pressure to the boot, bucking faster.  
He was moaning, loud and broken, he hoped in equal parts that the real Gerard was and wasn't just outside the bus, listening in.  
And that thought, paired with the thought of Gerard standing above him, pressing his boot down on his dick, watching him writhing and panting beneath him, was what finally did it.

Frank was barely aware of his choked of moan of "Gerard" As he came, ruining his underwear and thankfully not getting anything on the boot or jacket. He shoved the boots out of his bunk, soon followed by his soiled underwear, to tired to bother looking for a new pair. He covered up with his blanket and nuzzled into his pillow, to tired to realize he still had the jacket on. Only the jacket. And that his curtain wasn't completely closed.


	3. Quick, play dumb!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the lipstick music video, and Frank's "I'd fuck me." Comment.  
> Also these lovely edits, 
> 
> https://this-is-where-i-hide-my-bullshit.tumblr.com/post/618478126482259968/i-dont-have-any-excuses-at-this-point
> 
> https://this-is-where-i-hide-my-bullshit.tumblr.com/post/617889616618520576/do-i-understand-that-when-people-say-take-up-a

Frank felt cozy, he wasn't sure how long he'd slept, but he was way to comfortable to bother waking up all the way, he felt like a cat laying in a sunbeam.  
He hugged his pillow, nuzzling his face into it, ready to drift off to sleep again. 

"Um, Frank? Is that my jacket?"

Frank's eyes flew open, flicking to look at Gerard, who was standing outside his bunk staring at him.

"Uh," Frank internally panicked, "yes? I- uh... got cold?" Frank then remembered that not only was he wearing Gerard's jacket, he was ONLY wearing Gerard's jacket. Thank God for his blanket.

Gerard looked around awkwardly, "oh, ok. Um, we're stopping at a gas station, there's a pharmacy too so, if you need or want anything..." Gerard was fidgeting with his hands now, Frank was nearly distracted by how cute it looked.

"Thanks." Frank couldn't quite meet Gerards eyes.

Gerard looked at him for a second longer, then nodded and left the bunk area.

As soon as the bunk door was closed frank scrambled for some clothes and dressed quickly, hoping what he'd grabbed was at least mostly clean.  
When he was dressed he looked down at Gerard's jacket where he'd dropped it in his mad dash to pull on a shirt.  
He internally debated for a second before grabbing it and pulling it back on.

When he entered the living area the guys all greeted him and smiled and said they were glad he was feeling better, they either ignored the jacket or weren't surprised by it.  
Except Gerard, who was quietly failing to hide his staring.

The bus pulled to a stop and they all walked out, the guys going into the gas station and Frank going in the pharmacy next to it.  
He didn't really need anything, but the guys would worry less if he at least pretended he'd bought something.   
He looked around and didn't see much of interest.

He stopped by the makeup isle and looked into a one of the mirrors on a display stand.  
His hair was long enough to brush his shoulders, it had been a while since his last hair cut, and he looked... pretty. He studied his face in the mirror, silently having one of those "damn I look good" moments when a woman came around the corner wearing a name tag.

"Oh, hello. Do you need any help finding anything?"

Frank then realized he was standing around in the makeup isle.  
"I uh, don't know?" He cringed. 

The woman's smile softened, "you don't have to be nervous, I do this all the time. Have you ever tried anything on before?" She gestured to the makeup stands.

Frank then realized how this looked.  
"Oh, just eye shadow and eyeliner. I'm not... that adventurous."

The woman looked him up and down, her smile brightening like a lightbulb had turned on.  
"Have you considered trying some lipstick? You've certainly got the face for it. We have some samples if you'd like to see how you'd look?"

Frank was going to say no, but then remembered Gerard's story about trying lipstick for the first time, which had made him a little curious when he'd heard it.  
"Sure".

He ended up buying some tubes of red lipstick, call him cliche all you want, there's a reason it's a classic. The lady had been kind enough to help him remove the samples before he left, and aside from his lips being slightly redder than before, nothing was obviously amiss.

He kept his purchase wrapped in it's plastic bag in his (technically Gerards) jacket pocket until he made it back to the bunks where he hid it under his pillow. He'd have to wait for the right opportunity.

The guys weren't on the bus yet, and when he stepped off the bus again he saw them all sitting and smoking on a busted up picnic table. He walked around the bus and froze. There wasn't just a gas station and a pharmacy, there was also an honest to god sex shop.  
He peeked back around the bus, the guys were still smoking and messing around at the picnic table, and didn't look like they were ready to leave just yet.

He quickly entered the sex shop and looked around, it had everything he'd expected and more.  
He browsed the isles, thinking how he could use what. He picked out a dilldo, because duh, and stopped at the butt plugs. He knew about these, he knew what he'd wanted to do with one for a while now. He grabbed one that could vibrate.  
He was making his way to the cash register when something caught his eye. There was an entire display of lacey panties.

He'd never really thought about crossdressing or whatever before, but his hand was feeling the material and god did it feel nice, then he was imagining how it would feel to wear, then he was glancing at the size chart, and before he knew it he'd added a delicate looking pink lacey pair to his other items, and paid at the register before he could change his mind.  
The cashier bagged everything discretely in the same type of bag the pharmacy used, and Frank made his way out the door (after making sure the cost was clear).

He peeked around the bus and the guys were still at the picnic table, none of them facing the bus. He quickly (and quietly) made his way onto the bus and hid his new stuff at the bottom of one of his suitcases.  
He then went and joined the guys outside.

Gerard was the first to notice Frank approaching, smiling and waving him to his side of the table.  
He sat next to Gerard and tuned in to the conversation.

Ray turned to Frank and relayed what they'd been told, they'd be in the town their next concert was in before night, so they'd finally get a hotel night, but they'd have to share two rooms, and Ray had already picked Mikey, so Frank would room with Gerard.

Frank glanced at Gerard, who was now talking animatedly to a half listening Mikey about god knew what, and decided he could handle that.

__________________

Frank was in the bathroom attached to his shared hotel room staring at himself in the full length mirror. Gerard was out doing whatever Gerard does, so Frank decided to take advantage of the alone time he had while he could.  
He slowly moved to take off his shirt, then his jeans, and lastly his underwear, his eyes tracing each patch of skin as it was exposed, lingering when he stood completely naked.

He then moved to his suitcase, pulling out one of his lipstick tubes, and carefully painted his lips a dark ruby.  
He admired his work, tilting his head from side to side and pouting. When he was satisfied he went back to his suitcase and pulled out the panties, marveling at the difference of the delicate soft pink lace and his hands rough from years of guitar playing.

He watched his reflection in the mirror as he stepped into the panties and slowly pulled them up, settling the front over his already straining erection.  
He looked at his reflection and felt mesmerized, he looked good. The soft pink complemented his lightly tanned skin, the feminine look of the panties contrasting with his many tattoos and masculine form, the lipstick drew the eye, made him wonder how his lips would look wrapped around a cock.  
Actually...

He went over to his suitcase and grabbed his dildo, thankful for the suction cup base, then moved back to the mirror and stuck it on at crotch level.  
He watched himself as he dropped to his knees, looking upwards through his lashes and imagined Gerard looking down at him.

"That's right, good boys belong on their knees." Gerards voice had this edge to it, Frank liked it. "Since you've been such a good boy, I'll let you suck my cock."

Frank looked back down at his dildo, now imagining it was Gerards cock instead. He leaned forward and liked the dildo from base to tip, swirling his tounge around the head, before sucking the tip into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as he wished he could taste the real thing.  
He rocked forward on his knees, already getting sore from kneeling on the hard tile floor, and took as much of the dildo into his mouth as he could, his hand gripping his hair and forcing more down his throat roughly, making him gag slightly.

"There's a good boy," The hand in Frank's hair tightened.  
Frank looked into the mirror at his reflection, his eyes slightly teary and his red red lips wrapped around the dildo, and began bobing his head, feeling the slick slide of the dildo as he picked up the pace, hand still in his hair and imagining Gerard fucking his mouth, using him while he keeled at his feet in nothing but his panties, his own neglected cock leaking all over the delicate lace.  
He moaned, high and sweet, and moved to touch himself. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?"  
Frank's moved his hand away from his erection, moving to instead brace himself as he bobed his head faster.  
"You don't get to touch yourself Frankie, I wanna see if you can cum like this, untouched and on your knees, just from sucking my cock."

Frank felt his own cock pulse at those words, so hard it hurt.  
He was nearly crying he was so close.  
"God Frankie, look at you. All prettied up for me to ruin. You look so sweet in those panties, but we both know your lips were made to suck cock."  
Frank was panting now, trying to keep quiet, the real Gerard could be back any minute, and the bathroom door didn't have a lock.  
Little moans and gasps escaped him, spurring him on even more, he was so close, so close...

Suddenly he heard the door to the hotel room open, Gerards voice drifting through the bathroom door, "Frank? You in here?" And Frank came all over himself.  
Gerard tapped of the bathroom door, "Frank? You feeling ok? Are you in there?"

Frank managed to choke out a "yeah, I'm good, just a second." As he quickly pulled the dildo off the mirror, wincing at the sound it made and hoping Gerard hadn't noticed.  
He then quickly stripped out of his panties, shoving them into the pocket of his dirty jeans, and put on clean clothes while Gerard replied through the door.

"Well, I brought food, and there's a horror movie marathon on tonight, so, when you're done in there..." Gerard trailed of as frank stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes immediately going to Frank's lips. It took Frank an embarrassingly long moment realize why. Shit, he forgot the lipstick.

Gerard was the first to break the silence, "are you going to wear that during the show tomarow?"

Frank saw an easy excuse and he took it. "Maybe, problem?"

Gerard looked from Frank's lips to his eyes, then quickly away, before he was inevitably drawn back to staring at Frank's lips. "I-uh," he stopped to clear his throat, "I guess not?" His voice cracked.

A lightbulb the size of the sun lit up in   
Frank's head. oh. OH.  
Well, he could absolutely have some fun with this. He smiled at Gerard, before moving to sit on his bed.  
"Well? You said Something about food and movies?"

Gerard shook his head yes a bit to enthusiastically, his face as red as Frank's lips.

Oh Frank could definetly work with this.


	4. Frank is a tease

Frank sat in his bed eating his food while Gerard sat over in his own bed picking at his food and failing to stealthily sneak glances at Frank.  
They were over thirty minutes into the movie and neither had actually watched any of it. Frank decided to make a move.

He stood up and climbed into bed with Gerard, sitting right next to him.  
Gerard opened his mouth but Frank cut him off, "I can see the movie better from here, your bed is closer to the tv."

"Oh, ok." Gerard was as tense as a statue, Frank patiently waited until Gerard gradually started to relax, then slowly moved to lean his head against Gerards shoulder.  
Gerard tensed back up again, startled, but didn't shift away, eventually relaxing again with Frank's head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, neither speaking.

When the movie ended, Frank lifted his head to press a kiss to Gerards cheek, smirking at how fast Gerards head spun to look at him, his eyes impossibly wide.  
"Thanks for the pizza."

Gerard seemed to take a moment to process Frank's words before nodding, his face completely red.

Frank slid off Gerards bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against the sink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, taking a few deep breaths, then went about removing his lipstick the way the woman had told him to, he'd put on more tomorrow before the show, he didn't want Gerard to get to used to seeing him like that, it would spoil the fun of watching him squirm.

When he exited the bathroom, Gerard nearly leaped from his bed, calling out a hasty "Night, Frank." As he closed the bathroom door, and if frank heard the shower start only a few seconds later, well, he counted that as a win.

  
______________

Gerard had been jittery all morning before the show, Ray and Mikey had given him a few odd looks, but chose not to say anything, figuring he was just excited for the show.  
Frank kept up an innocent facade, well, not to innocent, that would be suspicious, and waited in great anticipation as the hours ticked by, catching Gerard sneaking glances at his lips when he thought Frank wasn't looking.

Frank was glad to have his own part of the dressing room tucked away in a corner, a rack of clothes giving him a small bit of privacy as he applied his lipstick.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he was so ready for this.  
He stepped out of his little corner and joined the other guys to wait their cue, sitting down next to Gerard.

Ray was the first to say something,  
"Wow, the fans are gonna love this."  
Mikey looked over at Frank, but his face held none of the shock that Ray's did, "That's a good color for you."  
Ray and Mikey both looked at Gerard, who looked just as speechless as the first time he'd seen him like this, "Um, yeah, what they said." He looked away, scratching the back of his neck.  
A tech came in and told them they were ready for them on stage.  
Showtime. 

They launched right into their first few songs, Frank being sure to be as sexual as he possibly could without looking (to) ridiculous, but Gerard was trying his absolute hardest to not pay attention to Frank (he had given in and peaked at Frank a few times, but seemed absolutely determined not to look in his direction after frank licked his microphone slowly from tip to base) Frank needed to let Gerard know he couldn't ignore him that easily.

While Gerard was busy not paying attention to what frank was up to (really just a bad idea in general), Frank made his way oven to him, grabbing Gerard and giving him a firm kiss on the cheek, smirking at how Gerard stuttered and the lipstick kiss mark he'd left.  
Gerard steadied his voice and full on glared at Frank, who winked and made his way back to his side of the stage.

Gerard finished the song, moving into the next still glaring at frank, who was the picture of, well, not innocence, but you get the idea.  
The next and near to last song was prison, and Gerards voice definitely shook slightly when he announced the song title.

Frank waited until Gerard stopped pacing around and was standing in the same spot while singing before going up to him and pressing himself against Gerards side, letting out a breathy high moan directly into his ear, he slid to his knees at Gerard's feet, nuzzling his face against Gerard's front all the way down to his crotch. He only managed a couple seconds of rubbing his face into Gerard's crotch before Gerard grabbed him by his shoulder and shoved him back.

Frank let himself fall back into his 'kneeling while laying' pose, still playing as he looked up at Gerard who was glaring down at him with a semi in his jeans. Frank smirked and mouthed "step on me".  
Gerard did, his foot pressed down against Frank's ribcage with just enough pressure, and if Frank was hard before, he was ready to beg now.

But before he could start pleading for Gerard to fuck him right there onstage, Gerard stepped back, removing his foot and moving several feet away to wrap up the song.  
The look he shot Frank made him optimistic enough that he decided to behave for the few songs they had left.

After they finished the show Frank went to find Gerard, who had seemingly disappeared. Fuck, maybe he overdid it. Fuck.  
Mikey and Ray were greeting the fans, so Frank headed back to the hotel room. Gerard couldn't avoid him forever.

He wasn't surprised when he found the hotel room empty, but it didn't make him any less frustrated.  
He stripped down as he made his way into the bathroom and pulled his panties out of his dirty jeans, they appeared to have escaped his last fantasy unscathed.  
He put them on and-  
The hotel room door opened, and he hadn't shut the bathroom door.  
He heard Gerard gasp before he turned to see him.

Gerard was standing just inside the hotel room looking ten times as shocked as he'd been when he'd first seen the lipstick, which Frank realized he still had on.

"Frank-" Gerard started, trailing off, at a loss for words.

Frank hesitantly took a step towards Gerard, not wanting him to freak out and bolt. When Gerard remained frozen in place Frank cautiously crossed the room and sank to his knees at Gerard's feet, looking up at him through his hair. When Gerard still didn't move Frank clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head.

Gerard seemed to snap back to himself and took a stuttering breath, then began circling around Frank.  
"You were a very naughty boy today, weren't you, Frank."  
Frank nodded his head.  
"You know what happens to naughty boys?"  
Frank nodded again keeping his head down.

Gerard stopped in front of Frank and crouched down, gently lifting Frank's chin with one hand and brushing his hair out of his face with the other. Frank let his eyes close at the contact, releasing a small sigh.  
"Limits? You can speak now."

Frank opened his eyes and met Gerards, "Bruises are fine, but nothing to noticeable, choking is good as long as you don't cut off my air."

Gerard smirked, "Good boy. Safe word?"

"Pencey."

Gerard quirked a brow, smirk widening before standing and moving to sit on the bed, he removed his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his already hard cock.  
"Suck, and don't touch yourself."

Frank crawled over to Gerard, eger to please. He placed his hands on Gerard's open thighs and took in the sight of his erection meer inches from his face, then gripped the base and licked the tip, moving to repeat the actions he'd done previously with his dildo, except this time he could taste, and the hand that slid to grip his hair wasn't his own, and he could hear Gerard moaning above him.

"Fuck, yeah, just like that. Such a good boy- fuck." Gerard began to slowly thrust into Frank's mouth, causing Frank to moan around his cock, and then he was full on fucking Frank's mouth. "God, you're such a filthy boy, how many cocks have you sucked? You've deffinetly done this before."

Frank could feel the spit and pre-come starting to run down the hand he was stroking the base of Gerards cock with, getting smeared on his face and chin when he slid his mouth down, taking Gerard as far down his throat as he could.

"Yeah, gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours till you're hoarse. Everyone you talk to tomarow is going to notice. You want them to know, Frankie? You want them to know what a whore you are?"  
Frank moaned around Gerards cock, and gave a particularly hard suck.  
Gerard gripped his hair and held his head in place as he came down Frank's throat.

When his cock had stopped pulsing he pulled out of Frank's mouth and gave him some time to catch his breath, petting his hair and whispering "so good, such a good boy, that's it, deep breaths."  
As soon Frank caught his breath Gerard was gently lifting his chin again, "you wanna cum now?"  
Frank nodded his head and whimpered.

"Come here." Gerard pulled him up into his lap, Frank let him arrange him so he was sitting with his back to Gerards chest, his legs spread with Gerards knees between his.  
"Lean forward." Frank did as he was told and felt Gerard pull his wrists behind his back and wrap his belt around them, checking that they were secure before easing Frank back against his chest.

"You look so good in these." He ran his hands up Frank's thighs, and then lightly tugged on the waistband of his panties, letting the the elastic snap against his hip. "Never in my dirtiest fantasies had I considered this as something you'd be into." he gripped Frank's hip with one hand, the other moving up to play with one of his nipples. "You've always been soft here." Gerard squeezed his pectoral, "I've always wondered what if would feel like to bite you." His hot breath ghosted over Frank's neck, making him shiver and squeeze his eyes shut.

Gerard hummed in satisfaction, sliding the hand on Frank's hip to lightly grope him in his panties.  
"I don't think I'll take these off of you, I think I'll just keep this up until you cum." He licked up Frank's neck, biting his earlobe when he reached it.  
Frank tried in vane to thrust his hips, whining at the barely there friction.  
"No Frankie, you were a naughty little tease today. You take what you're given." The feather light touches continued, Gerard moved the hand from his chest to softly stroke up and down Frank's inner thigh, soon his skin began to feel over sensitive, the light touches causing electric bursts of pleasure through him. He couldn't hold back his moans as Gerard began sucking his neck, low enough the the marks would be hidden by his shirts.  
He felt his pleasure building, the gentle caresses slowly becoming both to much and not enough, his legs shook, straining around Gerards legs, feet only just brushing the carpet from where he sat in Gerards lap.  
Before he knew it he was coming, head thrown back as Gerard bit him hard enough to leave a pretty deep bruise, full body spasming while Gerard continued to stroke him until he was practically sobbing.  
Gerard let go of his now soft cock and wrapped his arms around Frank's middle, again whispering praise into his ear before removing his belt from Frank's wrists.

When Frank came back to himself he was exhausted, and so didn't complain when Gerard maneuvered them into bed and tucked Frank up against his chest, petting his messy hair as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. It’s all coming to a climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can make jokes about Frank having no ass all you want, but I still think his itty bitty butt is cute.

Frank woke up to a phone ringing, he groaned and clung tighter to what his groggy brain was slowly registering as Gerard's chest. Oh he deffinetly wasn't moving from this spot, whoever was calling could fuck off.

He felt Gerard pet his hair as he sleepily grabbed his phone, answering it with a not fully awake "hello?... Yeah, we'll be down, give us a minute... don't you dare. *sigh*, you guys are the worst. Love you too, assholes."  
He dropped his phone and stroked his hands up and down Frank's bare back. "C'mon Frankie, we've got an interview and another show today, and the guys want to meet up for lunch."

Frank groaned, nuzzling his face into Gerard's chest whining a low "Nooooo. It's to fucking early."  
Gerard huffed above him. "Shower together?"  
Frank's head snapped up, looking into Gerard's eyes to see if he was serious.  
"Really?"  
Gerard rolled his eyes "yes really. I didn't get nearly enough of seeing you last night." He eyed Frank with undisguised lust.

Frank smirked, slipping out of bed, his smirk fading slightly when he realized that he'd slept in his now deffinetly dirty panties, cringing slightly when he pulled them off, really hoping that he'd be able to find a way to discreetly wash them.

Gerard watched him with a pout "aw, I wanted to make you wear those during the show. It would've been so sexy."  
Frank snorted, "I think people would notice with how much my jeans sag, and they'd absolutely be suspicious if I wore a belt properly."  
"But that's part of the fun." Gerard stood, "oh well, I guess I'll have to settle for your boring non-lacey ass."

Frank followed Gerard into the bathroom, leaning against the door frame watching as he got naked. "Poor you, that must be miserable."  
Gerard grinned as he started the shower, "oh you have no idea." He stepped in and held a hand out for Frank, who rolled his eyes and took it, joining Gerard in the shower.

They did actually shower, washing each others hair and bodies, but at some point Gerard's soap slick hands made their way to Frank's ass, squeezing and kneading and so fucking slippery as Gerard crowded him against the shower wall.  
"Fuck, Gerard." Frank moaned into Gerard's warm damp shouder, hips bucking as Gerard slid a soapy leg between Frank's thighs, pressing it against his hardening cock.  
"Christ, Frankie baby, love your cute little ass. Bet you want my cock in you, don't you? You wanna be a good boy for me don't you?"

Frank whined and nodded, suddenly desperate to feel the stretch of Gerards cock inside him.  
Gerard reached out of the shower and came back with a small bottle of lube, poping the cap and pouring some into his hand, he nudged Frank's legs farther apart and stuffed two lubed up fingers into his ass, prepping him rough and quick, licking and nipping at the fresh bruise he'd left on Frank's neck the night before, Frank moaning and panting, deep groans and high gasps as Gerard worked three fingers in and out of him.

Gerard pulled his fingers out, but instead of replacing them with his cock, Frank felt something more rubbery enter him.  
"Wha- ahhmm"  
Gerard smirked at Frank as his lust addled brain caught up and oh, that was Frank's dildo. Frank whined as Gerard pumped the dildo in and out of his ass.

"Aw baby, did you really think you've done enough to earn my cock? You're lucky I found your little toy, or you'd get nothing. You didn't hide this nearly as well as you thought, huh?"  
Gerard smirked down at Frank, pumping the dildo faster.  
Frank panted and gasped, his whole body jerking when Gerard brushed his prostate. Gerard kept hitting his prostate, setting a faster pace that had Frank moaning and whimpering.

"You sound so fucking good Frankie, I bet you'll sound even better when it's my cock up your ass. You'll have to be a good boy for me Frankie, can you do that?"  
Frank nodded, bitting his lip.  
"Good boy." Gerard leaned down and kissed him, the hand that wasn't working the dildo touched Frank's stomach, sliding up and pulling on Frank's nipple causing Frank to arch his back, then slowly crept up to Frank's neck, lightly resting with his thumb over Frank's carotid artery, Gerard paused and gave Frank a questioning look.

Frank nodded his consent, breath catching as Gerard gently began pressing down, the feeling of the dildo abusing his ass combined with the growing lightheadedness began pushing him over the edge, and soon he was cuming hard enough that he nearly blacked out.

Gerard caught him when his knees gave out, holding him up with one arm as he eased the dildo out. Gerard rinsed both of them and helped Frank out of the shower, helping him towel off before leading frank to sit on the bed while he went through their suitcases.  
Gerard handed Frank some clothes, "put these on."

Frank stood and began dressing, liking the idea of Gerard picking what he'd wear. Gerard, now dressed himself, draped the same jacket Frank had "borrowed" over Frank's shoulders, "And I want you to wear this. I knew you were shirtless when I caught you sleeping in it, you looked so good."

Frank felt his face heat up, "I was naked, actually."  
Gerard's eyes widened, "I'd like to see that, did you jack off in it too?"  
Frank nodded.  
"Such a naughty boy," Gerard ran his fingers through Frank's hair, tucking some behind his ear, "what were you thinking about? What did you imagine me doing to you?"  
Frank felt like his face was on fire, he opened his mouth to respond when there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Hey, you guys are gonna be late! You'd better be dressed in there!"

Gerard smirked at Frank, "If you're a good boy, I'll have a surprise for you before the show." He pecked Frank on the cheek, then pulled him towards the door, Frank hardly having time to actually put his arms in the jacket sleeves before he was out the door.

Lunch had been uneventful and the interview had gone well, although Gerard had been suggestive towards him in a way that felt more intense that usual, nobody seemed to notice. Or at least they didn't show if they did. Frank had been nervous at first, but they seemed to be in the clear.

Gerard cornered him in the dressing room before the show, telling him that he had something "very important" that he needed to discuss with Frank, and lead him into the bathrooms just down the hall.  
He checked that no one else was in there before shoving Frank back against the door, hands quickly undoing Frank's pants.  
"Safe word?"

Frank wasn't entirely sure where this was going, but he didn't really care. He trusted Gerard. "Pencey."

"Good boy." Gerard pulled a thing of lube from his pocket, slicking up his fingers before working Frank open, teasing his prostate as Frank whined, still a little sore from the shower.  
Again, Frank felt something that wasn't Gerards cock enter him. He cursed and looked down, jolting when whatever Gerard had put in him started to vibrate, the vibrations lessened to a more tolerable degree, and Gerard pulled Frank's pants back up, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I want you to keep this in for the whole show, I have the remote in my pocket, and if you misbehave I'm going to turn it all the way up. No touching yourself, no grinding on me, you get what I give you, understood?"

Frank groaned and nodded, this was what he'd had in mind when he bought the butt plug, but he hadn't intended to actually use in on stage.  
Gerard grinned down at him,"I'll keep it at a low setting to start, be a good boy and I might fuck you after the show." He kissed Frank's cheek, then moved around him and out the door, leaving frank to do up his fly and take a few deep breaths before following.

The first few songs were fairly easy to get through, despite how hard he was in his jeans and the constant vibrations is his ass, he really REALLY wanted Gerard to fuck him.  
He tried to keep up appearances by writhing as much as he could with a butt plug up his ass, and he managed a fair deal of it, until he reflexively humped the back of his guitar.  
Instantly, the vibrations intensified, he tried to focus on playing the right chords, mouth hanging open and his eyes squeezed shut. He just had to make it through the rest of the show, it wasn't even one of the longer ones, he could do this.  
He continued playing through the next few songs on autopilot, trying to move around on stage in a way that didn't nudge the plug against his prostate, he was definitely sweating a lot more than usual, and he hoped it wasn't to obvious. 

almost over, just a few more songs.  
He was so focused on playing that he almost didn't notice Gerard until he'd pressed himself into his back, Gerard finished singing and moved the mic away to whisper in his ear, "are you ok?"  
Frank nodded, leaning back against Gerard. He felt Gerard free hand grip his hip, fingers digging in as he licked up Frank's neck, "Good."  
Gerard moved away from Frank to begin the next verse, screaming with an air of dominance that made Frank shiver.   
Just a few. More. Songs.

Finally, they ended the last song. The deafening screams of the fans making Frank light headed as he made his way off stage, Gerard looming behind him closer than strictly necessary.  
He and Gerard were a bit behind the other guys, and it was no surprise to Frank when he felt Gerard grab him, pulling him into an empty equipment closet.

Gerard bent Frank over an amp, grinding his erection into Frank's ass.  
"God, Frankie, you did so good. Fuck-" he gripped Frank's hair, pulling him against his chest and licking along Frank's jaw, "could've fucked you right there on stage. Show everyone all the pretty little sounds you make while you get fucked like the desperate little cock slut you are."

Frank groaned, "fuck, Gerard please!" Gerard shoved him to bend over the amp, "please what?"  
Frank whined, "please fuck me, I'll be good for you, I'll let you do anything just please fuck me!"

"Strip. I want you completely naked, so if anyone walks in here they'll have no doubt what I'm doing to you."

Frank nodded, shaking in anticipation as he shed his shirt, hands fumbling as he kicked of his shoes and pulled down his jeans and underwear in one go. He positioned himself over the amp, presenting himself to Gerard.

"Good boy." Gerard growled, hands spreading Frank's ass open, taking in the sight of the plug. He took hold of the plug, tugging it to look at how Frank's hole stretched around it. "Mmmm, gonna fuck you till you scream, Frankie."

Frank let out a whimper as Gerard slowly pulled the plug out of him, feeling his rim stretch over the wide part of the plug, gasping as is was slowly eased out of him.  
He was panting as he felt Gerard push into him, not slamming into him, but definitely not taking his time either.  
"Christ, Frank. You feel so good, should have bent you over a long time ago." Gerard began fucking Frank, gaining speed as Frank moaned and writhed under him, hands gripping the edge of the amp.  
Gerard hit Frank's prostate, causing him to arch under him, Gerard moved his hands to hold Frank down against the amp, traping Frank's cock under him.  
"I set the pace, you hold still and take it like a whore." Gerard growled into Frank's ear, nipping at his neck before pulling away.

Gerard was fucking frank at a brutal pace, Frank could tell he'd feel it for days after, the thought only turned him on even more, feeling his own cock pulse in between his stomach and the amp, Frank moaned as Gerard brushed his prostate, he was getting close. A few more thrusts and Frank was cuming all over himself and the amp, letting out a chocked off gasping groan, letting himself go limp as Gerard continued to use him like a fuck toy.

Gerard groaned, "Fucking you is definitely my new favorite thing, god, look at you, completely spent while I fuck you raw. Can I mark you?"  
Frank nodded hazily, to fucked out and over sensitized to speak.  
Gerard got a few more thrusts in before biting down on Frank's shoulder, teeth sinking in making Frank moan loudly as Gerard came inside him, filling him up.

Gerard stayed in him until his cock stopped twitching, both of them hissing as Gerard pulled out, Frank completely boneless against the amp. Gerard spread Frank open, watching in awe as his come dripped out of Frank's abused ass. He knelt down and licked over Frank's hole, causing Frank to jerk and gasp against the amp, "Gerard," Frank panted, "If you keep going I don't think I'll be able to walk back to our room."  
Gerard sighed and pulled out a small thing of baby whipes, cleaning up the mess running down Frank's thighs.  
Frank sighed contentedly as Gerard pulled him to stand, easing him to lean back against his chest as he finished cleaning all the come off of Frank.

Gerard gently kissed Frank's shoulder where he bit him, "You did so good today, Frankie. You have no idea how happy you've made me baby." Frank smiled and turned his head to kiss Gerard.  
Gerard turned Frank around and gently pushed him to sit where he cleaned the amp, breaking the kiss as he smiled down at Frank, "let me take care of you?"

Frank nodded tiredly, letting Gerard dress him. It's surprisingly nice, Gerard was so gentle, it made Frank feel like he was special, like he was something precious to Gerard. "I love you," Frank breathed, and it was far easier to say than he'd expected.

Gerard looked up from where he was tying Frank's shoes and stared, a smile splitting across his face as he whispered "I love you too."

They make it back to their hotel room with little hassle, deciding to have a night in together and order room service for dinner. Frank felt warm all over as he and Gerard cuddled in bed, Gerard petting his hair as they waited for their food to arrive.  
"You're mine now, aren't you Frankie?"  
Frank nuzzled into Gerard, "already was a long time ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome, this story was actually my first experience really writing smut, so let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this please consider also checking out my other work!


End file.
